Y es por eso que no celebramos San Valentin
by Bluene Angel
Summary: Él era Bakugo Katsuki. ¡A él nadie le decía que hacer! Y si quería regalarle una puta bomba a su novia por el día blanco, ¡Lo haría! Que luego no dijeran que no era un romántico. [Kacchako/Bakuraka][Mensión de Todoriya]
1. ¿Desde cuando celebramos San Valentin?

**Disclaimer:** _Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenece; ni tampoco My Hero Academia, ellos son de_ _Kōhei Horikoshi. Yo solo poseo esta historia y mucho fanguirleo por el trabajo de un asiático obsesionado con los héroes americanos._

 **Genero:** _romance / humor_

 **Advertencias:** _Animeverse. Una que otra pareja LGBT. Posibles spoiler de lo mas reciente en el anime._

 **Ships:** _Principalmente Ochako & Katsuki. Pero habrá menciones de Todoroki X Midoriya._

 **Notas y aclaraciones al final.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. ¿Desde cuándo celebramos San Valentín?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haber, Katsuki no era la clase de hombre que pueda entrar en el ideal de novio. Ni siquiera era la clase de persona que pueda hacer amigos solo porque sí. En primera, porque realmente no le importaba; y en segunda, porque era un constipado emocional.

Pero ahora tenía novia. Espera. ¿Como? Sí, no está leyendo mal, ahora salía con Uraraka Ochako, y la verdad, es que todos esos años de represión emocional le estaban pasando factura.

Aunque a ella no le importaba ser la que daba los primeros pasos en casi todo.

Repito, en casi todo.

Había veces en que él podía tomar la iniciativa, y tampoco le desagradaba. Simplemente sabía que a él le costaba sacar a relucir otra clase de sentimientos, en los que no requiriera gritar, fruncir el ceño o hacer explotar cosas. Porque cualquier otra emoción, lo podría hacer sentir débil, y el odiaba sentirse así; pero si Uraraka podía seguir siendo una patea traseros de primera y dedicarle esas lindas sonrisas al mismo tiempo, tal vez el podía bajarle a los humos un poco. Y de vez en cuando, muy de vez en cuando. ¿No?

Pero también era orgulloso. Y Uraraka lo sabía. Bueno, medio mundo lo sabía. La otra mitad que no estaba enterada era porque jamás se habían molestado en leer las noticias japonesas.

En fin, él tenía una reputación, y una que había labrado a base de agresividad, malas palabras, y una constante despreocupación ajena.

No era mala persona, solo que daba miedo.

Bueno a ella no, Ochako estaba más que acostumbrada a los berrinches cubiertos de ira explosiva que este le dedicaba a todos, menos a ella, ella no estaba para aguantarle sus histerias. Y francamente, esa era la razón de que fuera su novia; nadie más podía leerlo tan fácilmente y plantarle cara cuando su terquedad superaba su sentido común.

Y por ello Urakara merecía un premio.

Haber, puede que fuera hosco y emocionalmente inadaptado la mayor parte del tiempo; pero Urakara tenía permitido ver esa faceta relajada y hasta agradable; aunque igual de mal hablada; que el joven tenía cuando estaban a solas.

Nadie puede ser tan indeseable al 24/7, ni siquiera Bakugo Katsuki.

Pero la demás gente no lo veía así.

De hecho, es que cualquiera fuera de aquella relación, no veían más que un tonto cliche de chica buena con chico malo, que supondrían acabaría con una cagada monumental del joven.

Oh, pero que equivocados estaban.

En primera, Ochako sabía que su novio, independientemente de su lenguaje y malos modales, era un caballero con ella, jamás la había obligado a nada; de hecho es que estaba segura que cualquiera que los viera normalmente en sus dichosas "citas", en realidad se decepcionaría.

Salir con él no era como un drama juvenil que pasan en la televisión una y otra vez.

Y eso estaba bien, a ella no le quedaban esas cosas, ni a él.

Francamente, a Bakugo siempre le valió un kilómetro y medio de verga la opinión de todos respecto a su relación con Ochako; de hecho, la opinión de las personas en general no era de su incumbencia. Él sabía que era asombroso, y daba la casualidad que ella también era asombrosa, que formaran una pareja era solo cuestión de tiempo. O bueno, eso era lo que él pensaba.

Pero casualmente, luego del día de San Valentín, el lado competitivo de Bakugo salió a la luz.

Y es que nadie hubiera esperado que Todoroki se confesara, y menos de una manera tan extravagante; bueno, en defensa del joven mitad frio y mitad caliente, en realidad todo fue un mal entendido mezclado con buenas intenciones.

Porque hacerle a tu crush, un corazón de hielo gigante, que se cayó, y se convirtió en una pista de patinaje... Era hermoso y digno de una comedia romántica de Hollywood; aunque eso no fue lo que Todoroki iba a hacer, al final parecía que todo estaba planeado; y bueno, al final su crush quedo encantado.

¿Para que contarles la verdad? Cuando la versión da las chicas de la escuela era mejor. Pero también, era porque Todoroki no entendía que de los chicos regalan el día blanco y las chicas en San Valentín… pero como Midoriya no era una chica, y él tampoco. Bueno, ¿que le iba a hacer?

Sin embargo, ahora Uraraka tenía un punto de comparación.

Midoriya también era un novio ejemplar con Todoroki, y superar lo que este había hecho, para el día blanco iba a ser difícil; por lo que con mucho esfuerzo planeaba algo para corresponderle a Shoto, con ayuda de su querida amiga y ex crush, Uraraka. Porque Bakugo no olvidaba que Deku era bisexual, y que alguna vez tuvo roces con su chica; pero al final, gano el mejor, o eso se dice a si mismo Katsuki, cuando no le gusta la cercanía del joven de ojos verdes con su novia.

Prefería mil veces a que Midoriya fuera el amigo gay de Ochako, que su eterno frienzoneado; y aunque creyó que ese pequeño desajuste había acabado con el inicio de la relación entre Deku y Shoto, ¿Cuál sería su sorpresa al encontrarse con que ahora Uraraka no paraba de hablar de ellos dos? ¡De lo románticos que eran! ¡De los tiernos detalles que se dedicaban!

¡Oh no! La gente podría decir muchas cosas de él, pero que no complacía a su mujer, ¡nunca!

Y sí, definitivamente iba a vencer a sus dos rivales en el día blanco; le haría un regalo tan épico e increíble a Uraraka, que la joven jamás podría olvidarlo. A partir de ese día todos los regalos de novios parecerían mierda a lado del de Bakugo.

¡Los tipos de las películas románticas quedarían como idiotas! ¡Tendrían que dedicarles una saga de películas con más presupuesto de Harry Potter y la Guerra de las galaxias!¡Iba ser tan jodidamente épico que la palabra épico se quedaría corta!

Buahahaha.

¡Mundo prepárate para re definir la palabra romance y cambiarla en el diccionario por Katsuki Bakugo!

Pero…

Ya pasada la emoción inicial por la futura derrota que sufrirían sus rivales de la U.A, Katsuki se sentó en su pupitre con una sonrisa triunfal y aterradora.

Uraraka solo estaba sorprendida del hecho de que Bakugo le anunciara que la quería para él todo el día blanco; que ni fuera haciendo planes, porque el planeaba, y lo citaba textualmente: " _Darte el día mas jodidamente épico romántico que tendrás en toda tu puta vida, ¡así que prepárate cara redonda!_ "

No sabía exactamente que mierda se le había metido en la cabeza a su novio; pero más que intrigada, estaba preocupada. ¿A qué venia ese intento de cita? ¿Desde cuándo ellos hacían algo en los días festivos?¿Qué no fue él el que dijo que no necesitaba una festividad capitalista de mierda para que fuera especial?

Además, ella estaba bien con pasar los fines de semana en el cuarto del joven comiendo cereales y viendo televisión, haciendo tarea juntos, o entrenado simplemente. Después de todo, la compatibilidad de sus poderes era bastante fructífera.

¿Desde cuándo él quería romper su cómoda rutina?

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al ver la tenebrosa sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro de su novio al ver a Deku y Shoto sentados frente a él, hablando tranquilamente. Esto no le olía bien a Ochako.

De hecho es que juraba que podía oler a quemado…

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

 **Notas y Aclaraciones:** ** _Si, ahora me integro al fandom de Boku No Hero Academia, ¿cuanto? ¿dos años tarde? No se, pero si mi gusto por los crack parings no me mata, lo hará mi últimamente incesante costumbre de meterme a fandoms muertos o medio zombies... venga que creo que este esta solo dormido._**

 _ **Sera un fic corto, mi reciente obsesión es el Kachako, y voy a explotarla hasta que mi sentido multishipper me pida mas. Porque esta serie en serio tiene para andar haciendo mezclas locas, y ¡YO AMO SHiPPEAR A LO BESTIA!.**_

 _ **Necesito reviews para motivarme. Y si creo que estoy rogando por reviews.**_

 _ **Comentarios, propuestas... insultos. Así de desesperada estoy.**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego.**_


	2. La receta del caos

¡Ya llego! ¡Ya está aquí! ¡El segundo capítulo de este fic!

 ** _"Y por eso no celebramos San Valentin."_**

* * *

 **Nota:** Yo intento poner el guion largo, que ortográficamente es el que debe ir en los diálogos, pero la página sigue quitándolo; ¡no sé qué tienen en contra de la ortografía!

 **Algunas indicaciones: (Para ahorrarme el poner letreros todo el tiempo)**

 _"Pensamientos"_

 _Flashbacks / Recuerdos_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 2._**

 ** _"La receta del caos"_**

* * *

 ** _Un año antes._**

Golpe, detiene, esquiva.

Se aleja.

Golpe, detiene, esquiva.

Se aleja.

Era una pelea rítmica, algo floja comparada a otros de sus entrenamientos; pero Bakugo era el que usualmente salía más beneficiado al usar la gravedad cero de Uraraka; hoy le tocaba a ella y debido a que no les habían prestado un área grande, solo un salón de entrenamiento, optaron por un combate cuerpo a cuerpo sin usar poderes.

Vaya forma de pasar el catorce de febrero.

¿Qué es más romántico que lanzarle golpes a tu crush y estar apestando a sudor de nitroglicerina?

Bueno, para ser honestos, para él esto era perfecto; ella por su parte, no tenía tiempo ni dinero para andarlos desperdiciando en cursilerías capitalistas. Y si era honesta, tampoco estaba segura de tener a alguien.

Hace dos meses estaba segura que sus sentimientos de amistad por Deku eran otra cosa; pero esos eran detalles. Pensamientos que la detenían en su meta, y francamente si ella era buena en algo, era en ahorrar. Había que ser tacaña con las emociones, si no quería que la mataran en batalla.

Y un excelente ejemplo de ello era… en ese momento, y en cómo Bakugo la había derribado bruscamente sobre el suelo, sacándole todo el aire. Hubiera evitado eso si hubiera estado concentrada en el movimiento y no por andar pensando en huevadas.

Casi podía ver al pequeño dragoncito de su película Disney favorita, Mulan, recitándole: " _¡Deshonor, deshonor sobre toda tu familia, deshonor sobre ti, deshonor sobre tu vaca…!_ "

Frunció el ceño.

-¡Vamos Uraraka, no me lo hagas tan fácil!-El grito de enojo de Bakugo no concordaba con aquella sonrisa altanera que le estaba dando. Oh, en un par de meses, luego de que habían empezado ese trato para entrenar sus poderes y su compatibilidad juntos, ella ya reconocía las sutiles diferencias entre sus extrañas expresiones.

Por ejemplo, aquella era un clásico, y decía: _"No me jodas cara redonda ¿Nos ponemos serios o qué?"._

Ella gruño y aparto el pie que Bakugo había puesto, aunque sin recargarse, sobre su vientre en señal de victoria; el muy hijo de su madre, y sus delirios de grandeza.

-Muévete idiota, ¡vamos de nuevo!-No iba ser amable con él; porque de lo aprendido en dos meses de convivencia intensiva, tenia claro que aquellas formalidades a lado de Bakugo eran una pérdida de tiempo; mejor guardaba sus buenos modales para gente que los mereciera, como Iida y Deku. Katsuki sonrió complacido, y ella se levantó sola, no esperaba que la ayudara, aunque ¿por un segundo creyó que le estiro la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse?... no, no podía ser. Debía ser un espejismo.

Joder.

Por su parte el joven se deleitó, al menos por cinco segundos con la visión de una camisa levantaba que dejaba a la vista las abdominales de la joven.

Trago saliva, y aparto la mirada para que ella no notara su sonrojo.

Primer gran error, porque le llego un puñetazo directo a la cara, que lo tumbo en el suelo y estuvo cerca de noquearlo.

Ahora era ella quien tenía una mirada de superioridad y le dedicaba una sonrisa perversa. Si, Uraraka era el diablo vestido de ángel… y eso era jodidamente sexy.

-¡Oh, vamos Bakugo, no me lo hagas tan fácil!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Actualmente._**

Mei Hatsume era una artista.

Y a los artistas simplemente no se les puede apresurar, menos ante la idea propia de lo que uno cree que quiere. Porque uno al parecer no sabe lo que quiere, y el artista de todos modos hace lo que se da su regalada gana, alegando que nos da lo que necesitamos.

Por eso, cuando Bakugo Katsuki llego con sus improperios y aires de superioridad a su taller, no pidiendo, ni siquiera proponiendo, ¡no! El muy patán había llegado a exigirle a ella y a su profesor que construyeran una locura de proporciones monumentales en ¿un mes?

-Usted está loco.-Susurro ella al ver tremenda idea que le presentaban en un horrendo dibujo hecho con marcadores y lápiz. Pero, los artistas no son conocidos por ser cuerdos.-¡Definitivamente! ¡Lo haré!

Y es que también era una idea fantástica.

-Menos mal me consultaste a mí, de lo contrario hubieras hecho volar a tu novia.-Comento el profesor Power Loader, quien miraba las indicaciones a lápiz con la horrible letra del autodenominado "rey de las explosiones".

Bakugo frunció el ceño.

-Esa era parte de la idea.-respondió el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

Si los ojos de Power Loader pudieran verse, los hubiera rodado. Tal vez lo hizo, quien sabe cómo ve debajo de ese casco en forma de excavadora que le cubre la cara de todos modos.

-Hablaba de que la hubieras hecho explotar, idiota…

-¡¿A quién llamas idiota enano mecánico?!

-¡Vuelve a insultarme y haré que te suspendan!

Mei sonrió mientras dejaba que aquellos dos se gritaran, y se dispuso a elaborar un plano decente de la idea de Bakugo; y es que francamente hablando, lo haría gratis con tal de que la dejara presentar la misma idea a unos directivos en su examen final. Y ¿quién lo diría?, era algo tierno… aunque jodidamente peligroso si se hacía mal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uraraka, Deku e Iida estaban disfrutando del almuerzo en la cafetería, o al menos lo hacían los dos jóvenes del sexo masculino; la pobre Uraraka no podía dejar de jugar con su comida; mientras que en su mente una serie de ideas tenebrosas se armaban respecto a la idea de "romántico" que tenía su novio. Quien el día anterior había cancelado su entrenamiento juntos para ir a "preparar la sorpresa con los profesionales".

¡¿Quien demonios eran los profesionales?!

¿Y por qué ella no paraba de pensar en el joven rubio sobre un volcán en llamas con una risa maniática mientras las explosiones de lava formaban corazones de ceniza?. Ochako se sonrojo ligeramente. ¿Por qué aquella imagen le parecía también muy dulce?... ¡¿Pero qué carajos estaba mal con ella!?

-¿Uraraka-san?-La volvió a llamar su amigo, el velocista.

-¿Eh?-La chica volvió a la realidad de un respingo y miro a sus amigos, estos parecían preocupados.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

La joven asintió rápidamente, tratando de negar su incomodidad con ambas manos.

-¡Oh! ¡Si! ¡Solo estaba pensando!

Deku sonrió de lado.

-Entiendo si estas preocupada por Kacchan, sé que el suele extralimitarse a veces.-Deku se rasco la cabeza, y una gota de sudor frio recorrió la espalda de los tres jóvenes. Francamente es que por como hablaba Bakugo, todo el salón se había enterado de su "cita" del día blanco; pero solo sus amigos cercanos entendían la preocupación de la joven Ugravity.

-Uraraka-san no se preocupe, creo que Bakugo-kun no sería capaz de hacer algo que la pusiera en peligro o nada por el estilo…-Deku asintió no muy convencido, ambos tratando de darle ánimos a la joven. Pero Uraraka se quedó de piedra un segundo.

-Nada que me hiera a mí…-dijo casi en un hilo de voz. Porque aunque eso era seguro, nada le aseguraba que aquello no fuera a dañar a terceros, después de todo "en el amor y la guerra todo se vale" y a su tsundere rubio parecía gustarle MUCHO esa frase.

Su preocupación era tan palpable, que finalmente Deku término teniendo una muy buena idea para tranquilizar a su querida amiga, y ambos decidieron escaparse durante la tarde para ir a ver a Hatsume Mei, quien al parecer iba a ayudar a Bakugo en el proyecto.

Obviamente, Ochako le mintió a Katsuki respecto a la razón por la que no entrenarían juntos esa tarde; el rubio lo acepto, y decidió dedicarse a entrenar con Kirishima; sin embargo, cuando Izuku fue por Ochako a su cuarto, a esta le entro una especie de culpa por arruinar la sorpresa que él joven auto nombrado "rey de las explosiones asesinas" había estado preparando para ella.

Tal vez se estaba preocupando por nada.

Y ella estaba segura que si la situación fuera al revés, no le gustaría que Bakugo desconfiara de sus buenas intenciones.

¿Pero qué demonios estaba haciendo?

-Esto está mal, Deku-kun…-Hablo ella con un sabor amargo en la boca.

El joven heredero del One for all, se giro a verla sorprendido y dejo de caminar por el pasillo.

-Uraraka-san…-Susurro él con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Quiero mucho a Bakugo-kun y no puedo hacerle esto, es traicionar su confianza…-La joven de pronto se sentía como basura, y pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, deslizándose pesadas por sus mejillas.-Soy la peor…

Izuku se acercó para limpiar las lágrimas de su amiga, y abrazarla.

-Tranquila.-Le susurró al oído, el joven de ojos verdes. -Lo importante es que decidiste confiar en el en el momento clave.-La chica gimió dejando más lagrimas caer por sus mejillas.

Sin embargo, alguien de cabello picudo que caminaba por ahí, malinterpreto totalmente esta conversación; y solo veía con rencor como Midoriya llevaba a una llorosa Ochako de regreso a su cuarto. El joven que observaba la escena negó con la cabeza.

-Que poco varonil…

.

.

.

Mina Ashido podía hacer muchas cosas, pero ninguna de ellas era quedarse callada cuando su cerebro formulaba palabras, y en vez de pasar por el filtro del sentido común que tenemos todos los humanos, ella solo las escupía en bruto sin sutileza.

Por ejemplo, decirle a su novio lo que opina de él en ese momento.

-Eres un idiota.

¿Ven? Sin censura.

Kirishima hizo un puchero, mientras observaba de reojo al pasillo por la puerta entre abierta de la chica.

-¡Te juro que lo vi!

Mina suspiro y jalo al joven del brazo para que la mirara a los ojos.

-¿Entonces porque no le dijiste nada a Bakugo?

El pelirrojo quiso apartar la mirada, pero Mina lo tomo de la barbilla y sus iris y pupilas se encontraron en un segundo.

-Tu no estabas ahí, fue…-Kirishima se rasco la nuca un poco confundido, hastiado mas bien. La chica trataba de entenderlo. El pelirrojo lanzo las palabras en un suspiro. -Creo que la ama…

Mina no pudo evitar llevar sus manos a su pecho en un mueca de ternura.

-¿Entonces?

Kirishima hablo despacio, como un niño que se tiene que aprender una lección de memoria para un examen.

-Si saco conclusiones tan apresuradas solo voy a lastimarlos.

Mina also un pulgar apoyando las palabras de su novio, y pensar que él llego a esa conclusión el sólito. ¡Estaba orgullosa!

Y es que, luego de haber sido compañeras por un año, sabía que Ochako no era la clase de chica que disfrutara estar de cama en cama; aunque estaba segura que la castaña aún era virgen, pero eso era harina de otro costal.

Por su parte el pelirrojo, en su dilema moral de chismear en la vida de la novia de su mejor amigo o dejar que las cosas paseen solas; solo podia recordar las palabras dichas por Katsuki esa tarde.

.

 _Bakugo alzo una ceja bastante incrédulo ante lo que le decía Kirishima._

- _¿A qué verga te refieres con cancelar mi trato con Mei?-Bakugo no estaba para las paranoias de su "mejor casi parecido a un amigo". Y siguió levantando pesas._

 _Kirishima suspiro, francamente no quería ir a decirle a su amigo lo que había visto hace un rato en los pasillos de las chicas. ¿Qué que hacia ahí? Bueno, tampoco era un secreto su relación con Ashido Mina; pero de todos modos, él no era una vieja de lavadero para andar esparciendo chismes._

- _Solo digo que tal vez deberías hacer algo menos extravagante para Uraraka…-Kirishima golpeo su costal de box mientras veía la cara fastidiada de Bakugo. ¿Qué clase de cara era esa?_

- _No voy a darle algo mediocre._

- _Esta bien, pero creo que has llevado esta competencia con Todoroki y Midoriya muy lejos..._

- _No…-Katsuki dudo un momento, su voz sonaba ácida, pero empezó a relajarse y bajo las pesas. Kirishima pudo notar como el flequillo rubio cubría su mirada, y usaba un tono de voz más serio de lo normal, pero se sentía como cuando llenas la habitación de gas, y si lo interrumpía, lo haría explotar._ - _No es solo respecto al súper brócoli y la bandera de Canadá.-Kirishima jamás había pensado en tales comparaciones para Shoto e Izuku, pero sabía que ahora no se lo podría sacar de la cabeza._ - _Es algo que quiero hacer por ella, joder…_

 _Un rio de lágrimas corría por los ojos de Kirishima._

- _¡Reconocer tus sentimientos por tu chica!-El pelirrojo levanto un pulgar._ - _¡Tan varonil!_

 _Bakugo alzo la mirada perturbado por lo que acababa de decir._

- _¡CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA!_

 _._

Kirishima suspiro y decidió salir de la habitación de su chica, ya era muy tarde y sabía que si lo volvían a encontrar ahí adentro la iba a meter en problemas. Ambos se besaron, y justo cuando ambos abrieron totalmente la puerta entre abierta, sus miradas se detuvieron de repente en la ventana que estaba frente al cuarto de la chica de piel rosa, y sintieron un sudor frió.

-Esto… cariño…-La voz de Mina sonaba nerviosa. -Dime ¿La puerta de mi cuarto estuvo abierta todo este rato?

Kirishima asintió lentamente, Mina apenas sentía como le salían las palabras con dificultad.

-¿O sea que es posible que tu teoría conspiranoica sobre Deku y Uraraka se hubiera escuchado en el pasillo?

Kirishima asintió de nuevo.

-Estamos muertos.-Y aquella era una afirmación obvia.

Eijirou y Ashido miraban con terror como "alguien" había congelado parte del pasillo con una emoción de enojo, muy obvia.

¡Olviden a Bakugo! ¡Todoroki los convertiría en paletas heroicas antes de siquiera poder graduarse!

.

.

.

Cuando Uraraka Ochako se levantó al día siguiente, esperaba vestirse, desayunar, lavarse los dientes e ir a la primera clase del día.

Su primer clase, que era el entrenamiento de los poderes en batalla, dio un giro inesperado cuando, Shoto Todoriki, la invito a tener una batalla en el campo de entrenamiento.

Y acepto sin dudas. Estaba halagada, porque que alguien de la categoría de Todoroki la reconociera para tener un enfrentamiento, realmente la hacía sentir que algo estaba haciendo bien.

Hubiera disfrutado más aquello, si la mirada del joven mitad y mitad no fuera tan… ¿fria?, no… aquello era, como las llamas de una ira contenida.

* * *

 ** _Continuara…_**

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: Y al fin actualizo, digo, no pensaba hacer un fic muy largo pero calculo que todavía me faltan un par de capítulos. Y bueno, mientras se va revelando de poco a poco la sorpresa de Bakugo, también iremos conociendo algunos momentos clave en los inicios de su relación.**

 **El día de hoy hay otra parejita en el salón, y es que luego de enterarme de la historia que tienen Kirishima y Mina en el manga, no puedo evitarlo y ahora los shippeo... no tengo remedio; creo que haré un fic a parte de su relación... ¿Les gutaria?**

 **Pero volviendo a la historia, un poco de Todoriya/TodoDeku jamas le hizo daño a nadie, excepto a Uraraka, ¡Na! es broma... o no...**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews, ¡me hacen tan feliz!: LisdelViento, Elsascarleth, conchito, zeensu30, thecat-laura, Kats-th31, Sasha Minari17, greshysway, y DaeikoSou.**

 **Y sigan comentando, así mejoro, por que la verdad me encantan y me inspiran para continuar con esta historia.**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**


	3. Chocolate y nitroglicerina

**Este borrador lleva medio año en mi computadora, y ahora he decidido pulirlo y subirlo, porque se viene San Valentín y ¡VOY A ACABAR MIS FICS! ¡METAS DE ESCRITURA DEL 2020!**

 **Gracias por sus reviews a: Blank54, Urafranty, Ari chan, lady-werempire, Kats-th31, DaeikoSou, Sasha Minari17, Elsascarleth.**

 **P.D: Si, de nuevo fanfiction me ataca y no me deja poner guion largo.**

 **Advertencias:** El uso de groserías... ¿que esperaban de un fic con Bakugo como principal?

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 3. Chocolate amargo y nitroglicerina._**

* * *

 _Unos meses antes._

 _23 de diciembre. 11:30 P.M_

La cocina de la cafetería de la escuela no era el lugar en el que Ochako debiera estar a tan altas horas de la noche, sobre todo cuando tenía una pesada jornada escolar al día siguiente.

Pero resulta que se había confiado en exceso cuando creyó que hacer postres era lo mismo que cocinar.

Para empezar, resulta que había preparado las galletas más asquerosas que podrían consumirse; si es que aquellas rocas de harina quemada podrían llamarse galletas. Porque la pobre Tsuyu había acabado en la enfermería luego de ayudarla con su pequeño proyecto.

Y estuvo tan ocupada con los entrenamientos y estudios de ese día, que hasta ahora tenía tiempo para terminar su hermosa obra navideña de jengibre.

La fiesta de navidad del día siguiente tendría una subasta de postres, y ella jamás decía que no a una oportunidad de ganar algo de dinero extra.

Ya era prácticamente media noche y Uraraka acababa de terminar de llenar todos los moldes que le habían prestado; pues, entre todas las chicas de la clase habían reunido sus utensilios de cocina para que ella también pudiera participar en la elaboración de los postres que se venderían el día de mañana. Que su primer intento fue fiasco es una cosa; pero ahora, incluso alcanzó a hacerles a todos sus amigos un regalo decente.

Los últimos que quedaban por terminar eran los de Tsuyu y Deku.

La joven trató de volver a prender la estufa y busco chocolate de color verde para derretirlo en la sartén, serían la decoración de sus héroes de jengibre; sin embargo, una mirada rubí que la miraba atenta desde la puerta, se topó con la suya cuando se giró por las cosas, haciendo que de la sorpresa se golpeara con algunos utensilios que colgaban sobre la isla de la cocina.

-¡Auch!

-¡¿Pero qué carajo estás haciendo?! -Bakugo estaba en ¿piyama? Joder ¿aquello puede llamarse pijama? Básicamente estaba en paños menores con una musculosa negra, y uno de esos shorts de deporte. Y si, tenía los puños listos para hacer explotar algo.

Uraraka arqueo una ceja, incrédula.

-Yo podría preguntar lo mismo Bakugo-kun.

Oh no, Bakugo no iba a caer. No iba a decirle que la había esperado afuera de su habitación toda la noche, porque quería hablar con ella, bajo la excusa de su entrenamiento de mañana; aunque en realidad solo quería estar unas horas más a su lado, porque lo hacía sentir una serie de avispas (porque ni de coña iba a llamarlas mariposas) en el estómago y no siempre eran desagradables. Pero ella no estaba, de hecho, parecía que jamás llegó a su habitación; y eso le empezó a preocupar al joven.

Porque digamos que luego de experiencias de secuestro, te vuelves un poco paranoico, e imaginar a Uraraka en esa situación, le hizo sentir una opresión en el pecho que le desagrado.

Pero tampoco quería meterla en problemas, así que decidió ir a un par de sitios a buscarla, y el olor a galletas, recién salidas del horno, viniendo de las cocinas del dormitorio, llamó su atención. Y ahí estaba ella, con una camisa holgada y el pantalón del uniforme de educación física; con un cursi delantal de All Might, (en serio que ese hombre tenía toda clase de mercancía ¿eh?); pero estaba sana y salva.

¿Cómo le explicaba todo eso a cara de ángel* sin parecer como un jodido acosador desesperado?

El joven frunció el ceño y miró a otro lado, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

-El olor de la cocina, creí que alguien estaba tragándose todo en el refrigerador…

Uraraka asintió poco convencida de su argumento, y miró hacia el congelador nerviosa; esto no pasó desapercibido para el rubio y entró en la cocina. La castaña se tensó.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta, cara redonda.-Su voz era tan seria, que la joven se preocupó.

-Yo... estaba haciendo mi postre para la subasta de mañana.-Uraraka empezó a sonrojarse, mirando hacia los iba a decirle que también le hizo un regalo a él, ¡Arruinaria la sorpresa!- ¿Necesitabas algo?

Bakugo miro los moldes que estaban sobre la mesa, eran muy específicos; y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, una punzada de celos le golpeó justo en el corazón. ¿Qué mierda le había hecho esa mujer?

Urakara trato de seguir con lo suyo, no quería despertar las sospechas de Bakugo, y decidió seguir preparando la mezcla de chocolate color verde para las galletas de Deku y Tsuyu.

Sin embargo, esperando que el rubio perdiera el interés y se fuera, se sorprendió al verlo… ¡botanear sus chocolates!

-¡¿Pero qué crees que haces?!

Bakugo se sentó muy campante en el suelo con una bolsa de chocolate, mirado a Uraraka con una cara de póker, que provocó que las mejillas de la chica se tiñeran de un rojo intenso, y el enojo se empezará a notar en sus orbes.

-Es tu culpa cara redonda, me has quitado el sueño...-y no sería la primera noche, pero eso no lo diría en voz alta. -¡Asume la responsabilidad de eso y prepárame algo!

Un tic se formó el ojo derecho de Urakara mientras lo veía, ahí sentado solo buscando una excusa para molestarla. Joder, ¿Qué demonios le había visto a ese patán?

-Que tu puta madre te cocine- respondió ella.

.

.

.

 _ **Actualmente**_

Bakugo no era el único en la clase que se sorprendió ante el hecho de que Uraraka y Todoroki fueran a tener un enfrentamiento; sobre todo porque fue el chico mitad y mitad quien lo propuso. Kasuki no pudo evitarlo y una sonrisa de orgullo apareció en su rostro.

¡Esa era su mujer!

Desgraciadamente no todos en la clase compartían sus sentimientos positivos, pues a su lado Kirshima y Ashido tragaron saliva gruesamente.

-" _¡Por All Might! ¡ASESINE A LA NOVIA DE MI MEJOR AMIGO!"-_ Pensó Kirishima.

-" _¡Por All Might! ¡MI ESTÚPIDO NOVIO ASESINÓ A URARAKA-SAN!"-_ Pensó Mina.

Mientras los grupos empezaban a organizarse por parejas para empezar los combates; Aisawa, con su "radiante" humor usual, estipulo que serían peleas por equipos de dos parejas; una pareja de villanos y una pareja de héroes. Los villanos tendrían en su poder una serie de pañuelos aparentemente parecidos, pero los héroes tendrían que identificar cuáles eran los pañuelos "correctos". Pues estaban hechos de un material diferente.

Al parecer se trataba de un juego de fuerza y estrategia; quienes consiguieron quitar los pañuelos serian los ganadores.

Y antes de que Deku o Bakugo pudieran hablar e integrarse, Kirishima y Ashido se lanzaron como un puñado de zombies sobre un cerebro humano, claro que ese "cerebro" eran Todoroki y Uraraka. Prácticamente, la parejita podía sentir como signos de interrogación imaginarios se posicionaban sobre las cabezas de sus compañeros, ante su desesperación por hacer equipo con ellos.

A Shouto parecía no agradarle la idea, pero si se oponía no lo dijo y se encogió de hombros, dejando en claro que les permitía integrarse; por otro lado, Uraraka sentía una extraña vibra proveniente de sus extrovertidos compañeros, quienes más que amables, parecían nerviosos.

El equipo quedó, por estipulación de Aisawa,en Shoto y Mina, como los villanos contra Kirishima y Uraraka, los héroes.

.

.

.

Bakugo observo como el "termostato humano" y "Pinky" se alejaban a una de las zonas de entrenamiento, y Uraraka se giró para encontrarse con la mirada del joven. Hizo un gesto tímido de saludo a su novio, que se vio totalmente opacado por Kirshima moviendo los brazos a diestra y siniestra a su lado. Una gota de sudor bajó por la cabeza de Bakugo.

—¡TRANQUILO HERMANO, CUIDO A TU CHICA!-Grito Kirishima.

—¡ELLA ES CAPAZ DE PATEAR TRASEROS SOLA!—respondió Bakugo a gritos desde el otro lado.

Ahora era Uraraka quien sentía una gota de sudor en su nuca.

Deku, trato de hacerle señas a Shoto para que lo saludara, pero su novio lo ignoró olímpicamente.

—Supongo que no me habrá visto.-Susurró más para sí, sin embargo, Iida, quien le oyó perfectamente, trato de consolarlo. Trato.

—Tal vez está muy concentrado como para prestar atención a las distracciones.

—¿Soy una distracción?

Iida miro los enormes ojos entristecidos de Deku, y trato de arreglar su error. De nuevo, trato.

—¡Claro! Pero estoy seguro que no estás al corriente de ello, así que no es del todo tu culpa.

La risa ahogada de Bakugo ante tan ridícula conversación se oía de fondo. Ignorando el alboroto de su clase Aisawa empezó a formar los siguientes equipos.

Por su parte Kirishima y Uraraka se habían internado ya en aquel campo de entrenamiento que imitaba una ciudad semi destruida, y mientras los jóvenes caminaban entre los escombros, la joven aspirante a heroína no pudo evitar notar cierta tensión en los músculos de su compañero, sobre todo mientras lo hacía flotar para ayudarlo a moverse entre los escombros sin peligro.

-¿Sucede algo?

Ochako frunció el ceño ante cierta distancia emocional de parte del pelirrojo. No podía trabajar así, necesitaba que el joven estuviera concentrado al cien por ciento. ¡Iban contra Shoto Todoroki! ¡Sus reputaciones y sus habilidades estaban siendo puestas a prueba finalmente!

Kirishima por su parte, suspiró, no le hacía gracia hablar sobre la vida amorosa de Bakugo durante una actividad que claramente estaba siendo grabada por sus profesores. Eso no era profesional… ni varonil.

-Nada, Uraraka-san…

A Ochako, esa falta de expresividad en el extrovertido moreno teñido de pelirrojo la hizo detenerse en seco.

-Estás preocupado por lastimar a Mina.

Kirishima abrió los ojos y miró a Ochako.

 _-"Más bien estoy preocupado de que Todoroki cometa triple homicidio"_ -pensó el joven. Pero solo respondió un escueto…-Sí…

Su respuesta fue dada en un tono de confusión que Ochako sintió forzado; pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera continuar con la conversación más incómoda del mundo, una avalancha de nieve detrás de Eijiro hizo que Ungravity se lanzara sobre Kirishima y la empujara fuera de la trayectoria de aquella ola congelada.

.

.

.

Cuando Shoto vio que Kirishima y Uraraka habían desaparecido debajo de la ola de nieve su expresión parecía decepcionada, o al menos es lo que Pinky creyó ver en aquella mueca de constante póker del joven Todoroki.

Pasó un rato, mientras ambos se movían sigilosamente alrededor de la avalancha, Mina se sentía demasiado ansiosa de tener a Shoto de compañero, y no podía pensar en una estrategia de combate claramente.

-" _Piensa en pasar tus materias, ¡prioridades Mina!, de seguro los otros están tratando de hacer la practica profesionalmente y tu pensando en dramas escolares._ "

Sin embargo la explosión de unos vidrios en el edificio de a lado trajeron Pinky devuelta viendo como Kirishima había sido… ¿Lanzado del interior?

-¡¿Pero qué…?!

-¡LIBERAR!

Shoto y Mina no tuvieron ni tiempo para sorprenderse porque ahora cientos de piedras empezaron a llover sobre ellos. Shoto hizo un movimiento como si se fuera a cubrir con el brazo, creando un arco de hielo que se formó sobre él, cubriéndose a sí mismo y a Mina de las piedras.

Antes de que pudiera verlo, un golpe frente a él de parte de Kirishima lo tumbo había atrás, y Pinky su compañera lanzo ácido al soporte del arco de hielo para derretirlo y derribarlo. Haciendo que Kirishima saltara hacia atrás, para no ser aplastado por una ola de nieve.

—¡Todoroki-kun! ¿Estás bien?

Shoto no se molestó a contestarle a Mina, e inmediatamente creó un pilar de hielo debajo de ellos que se elevó antes de que Kirishima se lanzará en su contra.

Pero antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera decir algo, de repente Ungravity salto del borde sobre Mina. Shoto creo una pared de fuego, que obligó a Ochako a saltar hacia atrás, lanzándose al vacío de diez metros.

La chica aterrizo con una elegancia que Kirishima jamás le había visto, iba a disculparse pero la mirada mordaz que Ochako le brindo hizo que el joven se mordiera la lengua.

-Concéntrate en quitarles el pañuelo.-La voz fría de la chica le causo escalofríos que estaba seguro no tenían nada que ver con el hielo y nieve producida por Todoroki rodeándolos.

-Uraraka-san yo…

-Cállate. Y quítale el pañuelo a Mina, o yo lo haré…-¿Eso era una amenaza? ¿La tierna Uraraka lo estaba amenazando?

Mierda.

Si, ella estaba furiosa. Tal vez el no debió ser un idiota y soltar lo que pensaba cuando estaban dentro del edificio. ¿Cómo es que había hecho enojar a esa chica tan dulce en menos de dos minutos?

 _ **Unos minutos antes.**_

 _Kirishima y Uraraka abrieron los ojos y sus rostros estaban muy cerca, ella estaba sobre él por haberlo protegido de la avalancha de nieve; pero en vez de agradecer, el primer pensamiento de Kirishima fue: "La novia infiel de mi amigo está muy cerca… ¡OH NO!"_

 _Y la lanzó bruscamente contra la pared haciendo que ella se golpeará más fuerte de lo que él hubiera querido._

 _-¡AY!_

 _-¡Perdón!_

 _-Kirishima-kun ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!_

 _-¡Quiero a Mina!_

 _-¿Que?_

 _-¡Mina es mi novia!-El joven se levantó y señaló a la ventana enojado.-¡Y TU NO PUEDES ESTARTE INSINUANDO A UN CHICO CON PAREJA! ¡¿QUÉ NO TE VASTA CON TU NOVIO?!_

 _Uraraka se levantó ignorando el dolor y miro a Kirshima como, lo que era, un loco._

 _-¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Estaba evitando que te convirtieran en paleta! ¡JAMÁS ME INSINUÉ CONTIGO!_

 _-Pero si con Midoriya…-Kirishima se calló en cuanto vio el rostro de Ochako ensombrecerse. Sus ojos pardos, usualmente brillosos y alegres, ahora eran un par de fosas oscuras bajo un ceño fruncido._

 _-¿Qué has dicho?_

 _-Ayer te vi con Midoriya llorando por algo incorrecto que habían hecho, o eso fue lo que le dijiste..._

 _Ochako chasqueo la lengua, estaba molesta, muy molesta, y Kirishima podía jurar que esa era una persona diferente, de hecho es que la chica ahora estaba tan seria que parecía varios años mayor._

 _-Jamás engañaría a Bakugo._

 _Y por la forma segura en que lo soltó, Eijiro le creyó en ese mismo instante._

 _-Uraraka-san… lo siento._

 _Ella negó con la cabeza, tratando de despejar sus pensamientos._

 _-Estaba nerviosa por el regalo de Bakugo y quise espiar con Deku, pero me arrepentí…_

 _Kirishima asintió._

 _-Vaya, perdona, yo lo malinterprete…_

 _Uraraka pareció relajarse y negó con la cabeza._

 _-Me lo merezco por cabezota.-La chica sonrió tristemente._

 _Con el ambiente más relajado, Kirishima se rasco la nuca con una sonrisa._

 _-Bueno, creo que Mina tenía razón…_

 _Y la expresión de Ochako se agrio, era una genuina mezcla de confusión y de incredulidad lo que se dibujó en sus facciones._

 _-¿Qué le dijiste a Mina?_

 _Kirishima nervioso trato de responder rápidamente, como si eso fuera a cambiar el humor de la chica. No quería que lo tomara por un chismoso, pero ya era tarde._

 _-Yo le dije que pensé que eras infiel y ella dijo que no era posible, que me callara para que no se hicieran rumores que pudieran herir tu relación…_

 _Y el rostro de Ochako se relajó de nuevo._

 _-Claro que el único malentendido es el de Todoroki._

 _Y ahora Ochako piensa lo mismo que cualquiera: Kirishima cierra la boca. Pero él no lee mentes, y sigue hablando como pendejo, soltando la sopa y enfureciendo a Ungravity._

 _-Que oyó la conversación y cree que Midoriya le puso el cuerno contigo, pero ahora que sé que solo fue un mal…_

 _Kirishima no pudo seguir hablando porque una furiosa Uraraka lo había lanzado por la ventana haciendo flotar el suelo agrietado debajo de suyo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Uraraka dejó solo a Kirishima entre la nieve para perseguir a Todoroki y Mina. Brincando y flotando y soltándose para ganar velocidad entre los escombros.

La muchacha estaba furiosa con Kirisima y Mina por andar esparciendo chismes ¡Ella no era ninguna infiel!; pero también quería aclarar todo con Todoroki, quien también la estaba enojando, ya que ¿Cómo puede pensar que Deku es capaz de hacerle algo así?, ella es consciente de que Izuku adora a Shoto, que el ultimo dude de los puros sentimientos de su amigo hace que le hierva la sangre… ¡Pero sobre todo estaba furiosa consigo misma! ¡Jamás debió haber dudado de Bakugo!

Si, ella misma se había metido es aquella situación.

Y si Todoroki estaba enojado por aquello, entonces ella tendría que hacerlo volver en razón, incluso si iba a necesitar violencia física para hacerlo entender. Oh, Katsuki Bakugo estaría tan orgulloso de su novia ahora mismo.

.

.

.

Desde la sala de control, Aisawa observaba a los equipos luchar en diferentes escenarios, varias parejas ya habían perdido sus pañuelos, se habían reportado a la enfermería o al panel de control a ver los compañeros que todavía faltaban.

Bakugo y Sero Hanta estaban tratando de derribar a Deku y Froppy en el escenario de un bosque tropical. Sin embargo jamás pudieron terminar el enfrentamiento porque la práctica fue interrumpida por el profesor Cementos.

-¡¿PERO QUE CARAJOS?! ¡LOS TENÍAMOS CONTRA LAS CUERDAS!-Bakugo maldecía mientras el profesor les pedía que se retiraran y esperaran instrucciones en el salón de clases.

Deku también parecía molesto, pero no dijo nada, pues su lado más analítico le decía que algo debía haber pasado para que suspendieran aquellas prácticas. Aunque ningún escenario mental lo convencía del todo.

Una vez en el salón de clases, todos los estudiantes estaban ahí, exceptuando por Todoroki, Ashido, Kirshima y Uraraka.

-¿Pero porque nos habrán interrumpido?-Momo estaba molesta, ya que ella y su equipo llevaban una ventaja considerable en su actividad. Obviamente disimulaba su enfado con elegancia.-¿Habrá alguna emergencia?

Jirou y Bakugo empezaron a mirar a los alrededores.

-Falta un equipo.-Dijo ella con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

Bakugo parecía más serio de lo normal mirando la puerta de la entrada, y como si lo hubiera invocado, Aisawa sensei entró seguido de Midnight al aula de clase, se le veía serio y enojado.

-Mantengan la calma, necesitamos que el grupo se mantenga al tanto.

Deku no paraba de ver la entrada y ante la llegada de Aisawa hizo la pregunta que todos tenían en la mente.

-¿Qué paso con el equipo de Shoto-kun?

Midnight sensei suspiro.

-Uraraka, Kirishima y Todoroki están en la oficina del director.-Dijo Midnight sensei con una voz muy seria.-Pero pasarán la noche en la enfermería.

-Mina Ashido fue enviada al hospital de emergencia…-Dijo Aisawa con voz de queda.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

 **ACLARACIONES:**

 _-En Japón la navidad les vale queso. Bueno es mas como un tercer dia de San Valentín, y tiene más que ver con el capitalismo. Ellos tienen celebraciones de su país más acordes con sus religiones (budismo y sintoísmo... y variantes), que son más solemnes y dedicadas a la familia, la navidad no entra en esa categoría, en general para el país._

 _-En caso de que aun no te familiarices con ciertas tradiciones japonesas, te traigo informacion que cura (broma mexicana): El día de San Valentín las chicas regalan chocolates; el día blanco (marzo), los chicos regalan bombones; y en Navidad, o vas a una fiesta o tienes una cita -guiño, guiño-._

 **NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

 _ **Aquí, una que desde hace años quiere escribir más acción y no más no lo hace. Este capítulo fue activo, y si te gusta deja review, me ayudan a mejorar, me ponen de buen humor para seguir la historia y... bueno, me ayudan a saber si el público está leyendo.**_

 _ **Se que me tarde mucho en publicar... ok, fue un año y medio. Pero no solo se me bajaron las ganas de seguir Boku no Hero Academia, si no que fue un año DIFÍCIL. Empecé**_ _ **prácticas en la universidad y la verdad escribir por aquí dejo de ser una prioridad, y un hobby difícil de mantener. AMO escribir, y por suerte lo he convertido en parte de**_ _ **mi carrera profesional, pero no es lo mismo hacer lo que me piden, que escribir por aquí. Aun así planeó aprovechar ahorita que puedo, para terminar este fic para el "dia blanco" en marzo.**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego.**_


End file.
